


drabble dump 019

by highboys (orphan_account)



Series: drabble dumps [19]
Category: Kuroko no Basket
Genre: F/M, M/M, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/highboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyaji will have none of Takao's shit. | Aomine is Kagami's best friend and worst enemy at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drabble dump 019

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aureations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureations/gifts), [Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/gifts).



Fandom: Kuroko no Basket

 

 

**( Midorima/Takao. In which Miyaji will have none of Takao's shit. )**

 

 

"Takao," boomed Miyaji as he entered the room, "eyes up and on your locker."

"What," said Takao, only recoiling a little. "What, what, what?"

"No one wants to see you make eyes at Midorima's crotch," said Miyaji, ever crass despite his looks, "and by no one I mean me. And maybe the rest of the seniors."

"I am not making eyes at -- Shin-chan, _don't look at me like that_."

"You really were," said Kimura, valiantly staring anywhere but at the impending train wreck. "I'm surprised Midorima hasn't filed a complaint for sexual harrassment."

"What do you mean sexual," said Takao, not even refuting the latter half, because, hey, dicking around with Shin-chan was fun, except when it involved actual dicks. Maybe. He hadn't found this one out yet. "Nothing was happening, senpai."

"Nothing will _ever_ happen," muttered Midorima. Nobody paid attention to him outside of basketball and Takao's frequent shoulder bumping and waist tickling and butt smacking -- all signs of what Coach believed to be a steady introduction of Shuutoku's ace to the world of deep male friendship and manly bonding, except everyone else found this creepy and way out of line. Too bad Takao was both stubborn and clung on like a leech, deferring to Coach's wisdom to defend himself and his groping habits. Midorima was so fucked.

"What did I say about proper locker room decorum," said Miyaji.

"Why, Miyaji-senpai," said Takao, affronted, "I would _never_."

"Not in earshot, no," said Miyaji, "but I trust you as far as I trust an ambulance to magically careen into Midorima on a daily basis."

"He'd never what," said Ootsubo, ducking out of the showers. "Do I even want to know?"

"No, you don't," said Miyaji. "Because it's _Midorima_."

"Oh," said Ootsubo. "Ugh."

Midorima, because he occasionally had more tact than people gave him credit for (and because Miyaji still intimidated the fuck out of him and associating with Takao only gave him grief), bit back a scathing retort and shut his mouth.

"Whatever," said Takao, "don't listen to them, Shin-chan. There's always PE class -- I mean, I'm totally innocent and I don't fantasize about your ab count. Ever. Because I'm not a pervert. At all."

Midorima wisely let it go.

 

 

**( Kagami/Momoi. In which Aomine is Kagami's best friend and worst enemy at the same time. )**

 

 

"You're staring again," said Kuroko.

"Oh jesus _fuck_ ," said Kagami, "will you please stop breathing down my neck? I swear, if I get a conniption, _I will haunt you_."

"Not if you die of frustration," said Kuroko, pleasantly. "I'm sure Momoi-san would like to know why, exactly, you've been gawking at her skirt the entire afternoon."

"I, uh," said Kagami, an aborted confession at his own intense awkwardness towards a member of the fairer sex he'd been increasingly aware of after twenty or so not-dates involving babysitting and play dates with Aomine, "I was distracted."

"He's just shy," said Aomine, leaning his entire weight against Kuroko's back to grab at Kagami's water bottle. "Every time Momoi looks at him he gets really flustered and has to look away. It's painful. And disgusting."

"Oh my god," said Kagami, "Do I need to remind you that my gym bag is conveniently at hand and I can just _smack you in the face with it_."

"Not if you want to make nice with Momoi and probably get into her pants," said Aomine. "Which you won't. Because you are a sissy and because I like to see you fumble."

"Remember when you met Alex and you wanted to know her sizes," said Kagami. "Do you also remember that I was a very kind and accommodating friend that didn't judge you at all even while you were perving on what constitutes as a parental figure in my life? Do you?"

"That's different," said Aomine. "It's like you're after my _sister_."

"You're after _my_ sister," said Kagami, scandalized.

"Not really," said Kuroko, "Aomine-kun is after your mom."

"Like that makes everything better," said Kagami. "Oh god, my brain."

"Who's after Kagamin's mom?" Momoi said, daintily kicking Aomine out of the way and sidling up beside Kuroko.

"No one," said Kuroko, when it became apparent that Kagami clammed up. Momoi batted her eyelashes at him (and Kuroko) prettily, and Kagami shrunk further into his height.

"Wuss," Aomine muttered, to Kagami. "You do realize she's on to you and she's probably doing this on purpose?"

" _I will hit you_ ," Kagami promised.

"I'd like to see you try," Aomine scoffed. "Come on, Tetsu, it's boring now. Let's go find something to eat and then we can laugh at Kagami from a distance."

"Okay," said Momoi, looping an arm around Kagami's, to his horror and delight. Teenage feelings were difficult. "I'll just go shopping with Kagamin, then!"

_I love you_ , Kagami texted Aomine.

_Ha ha_ , Aomine replied. _Now give me Alex's damn number_.

 

 


End file.
